1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a collapsible goal frame for ball games, more especially to a fin-oriented playing equipment for children, such as a goal frame structure for hockey or soccer games; the design thereof is particularly to adapt special joints for advantages of facilitating the folding and storing thereby to completely replace the conventional method of using screws to disassemble; furthermore, the feature of the storable structure is that, with a special design, the net doesn""t have to be dismounted for folding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, in any ball games, such as hockey or soccer, there is a rule of hitting or kicking a ball into a transverse goal frame for scoring; that kind of activity requires the player to use energy to fully achieve the purpose of exercise. However, the present invention relates to a goal frame of smaller size, more especially, a device to be used by children for playing; therefore, the goal frame is preferred to be a collapsible structure; otherwise, it occupies considerable space for storage.
Most of the conventionally structural designs are assembled by a plurality of cross pole members, upright pole members and 90xc2x0 bendable tube joints; the connecting method thereof forcefully telescopes all cross or upright pole members together at two ends of the bendable tube joints to be fixedly fastened by screws for erecting a goal frame, however, those pole members are assembled by screwing for playing the game and disassembled after the game; the procedure required is very troublesome and the screws required are too many to be collected or kept to avoid the situation of not having enough parts; if those screws are not tightly fastened, the stability of the goal won""t be good enough to avoid danger; therefore, the assembly of the conventional structure not only requires many members, more time for assembly, but also is subjected to loss; that is the main shortcomings thereof. There is unitarily soldered goal frame with excessive volume, but that also requires considerable space for storage.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to design a goal frame to be easily collapsed by respectively folding an upper and a lower ends thereof and bending the front portion 180xc2x0 forwardly to make the entire frame a folded structure slightly in a W-shape without dismounting the net or unscrewing the screw for facilitating application.